


The Eternal Mischief of the Chaotic Mind

by LoboBathory



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Extremis!Tony, F/F, Hawkeye się na to nie pisał, Identity Porn, Loki ma amnezję, Loki odkrywa Midgard, M/M, Magia, Seks Oralny, Tony Stark jest geniuszem, Tony Stark nienawidzi magii, alkoholik!Tony, amnezja!Loki, elementy BDSM, i Boże Narodzenie!, klasyka kina amerykańskiego, komiksy nie filmy, mitologia Marvela, nadmierne spożycie kofeiny, nadopiekuńczy!Thor, niemoralne decyzje, podstępni!Avengers, potężne magiczne artefakty, seks analny, tak jakby, trigger warning na niekonsensualne aspekty magii miłosnej, walki magów, za mało mu płacą, złe wybory życiowe jaklo styl życia, świat zbyt wiele wymaga od Clinta Bartona
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Jeden potężny magiczny artefakt.Trójka żądnych mocy magów.Trzy zaklęcia rzucone w tym samym czasie.Jeden geniusz-milioner-playboy-filantrop zastanawiający się, co mogłoby pójść źle?





	1. Don't Threaten Me with a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyanideEmperor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/gifts).



> Opowiadanie zainspirowane tumblrowym postem, którego nie przytoczę, bo zaspoileruję całą fabułę, a także dlatego, że nie mogę go znaleźć, bo go nie otagowałam. Tytuł zaczerpnięty z filmu "The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind". Tytuły rozdziałów wzięte z piosenek Panic!At the Disco. 
> 
> Fik uwzględnia luźno wydarzenia z pierwszego Thora i pierwszych Avengers, a reszta to dzikie połączenie filmów i komiksów. 
> 
> Betowała jak zawsze wspaniała otemporaetmores <3
> 
> Opowiadanie to prezent z okazji Secret Santa 2017 urządzonych na grupie AO3 Polska. Nie obiecuję regularnych aktualizacji, ale postaram się. Szczęśliwych Mikołajek!

Tony Stark miał kłopoty. Nie było w tym nic nowego poza tym, że w te konkretne kłopoty wpakował się sam i poniekąd z premedytacją. 

Dobra, w tym też nie było nic specjalnie nowego. 

Tony Stark po prostu był dobry we wpadaniu w kłopoty, zwłaszcza jeśli te przychodziły do niego w postaci seksownej blondynki, zawieszonej na jego ramieniu i odciągającej go od żmudnych obowiązków.

Ale po kolei. Na gali w Metropolitan Museum Tony znalazł się zawodowo i to w związku z oboma swoimi pełnoetatowymi zajęciami: byciem milionerem-geniuszem-playboyem oraz byciem Iron Manem, członkiem Avengers. Więc z jednej strony sponsorował imprezę jako szczodry darczyńca ważnej instytucji kulturalnej Nowego Jorku, z drugiej strony – ochraniał ją jako superbohater i narodowy skarb. Nie ma za co.

Metropolitan wystawiał bezcenny zbiór sztuki afrykańskiej, w tym niezwykle rzadkie okazy z Wakandy, wspaniałomyślnie wypożyczone przez ambasadę. Sam książę T'Challa zaszczycił uroczystość swoją obecnością, z miejsca przyciągając wzrok wszystkich zebranych i uwagę mediów. Przez chwilę Tony poczuł się nawet zazdrosny, bo hej, zwykle to jego oddelegowywano do tej roli. I być może zerknął smętnie na T'challę spod kolumny na początku gali, a ten bezczelny gnojek zamrugał do niego zalotnie w odpowiedzi. Hej, w końcu się umówili, że książę zajmuje się mediami, żeby pozostali Avengers mogli pracować w spokoju, obstawiając wydarzenie. Wciąż, Tony nie czuł się do końca komfortowo z tą zmianą pokoleniową w drużynie i z faktem, że oddelegowano go do innych zajęć niż bycie centrum uwagi. A przynajmniej miał z tym problem, dopóki nie pojawiła się ona.

Nie miał pojęcia, co było w niej takiego specjalnego, ale nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku od momentu, kiedy znalazła się w jego polu widzenia przy stole z przekąskami. 

Była piękna, jasne. Nawet olśniewająca, można powiedzieć. Miała długie, złote włosy, zielone oczy i ciało warte grzechu, podkreślone dopasowaną zieloną suknią, która sugerowała, że nosząca ją dama nie ma na sobie bielizny. Jej nadgarstki zdobiły ciężkie złote bransolety, brzęczące przy każdym ruchu. Była doskonała. Trajkotała coś, uwieszona na jego ramieniu, ale Tony nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie mówiła, bo słowa po prostu do niego nie docierały. Albo raczej – zapominał o każdym w tym samym momencie, kiedy je usłyszał. Miał motylki w brzuszku i czuł się jak zauroczony nastolatek, któremu coś dosypano do drinka, co powinno go zaniepokoić, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł nic poza zachwytem, że zjawiskowa piękność – której imienia nawet nie wychwycił, jeśli w ogóle mu się przedstawiła – jest nim zainteresowana. To wszystko było dziwne, bo ej, w swoim życiu miał setki takich kobiet: modelek, aspirujących celebrytek, znudzonych bogaczek, pięknych i szytych na jedną miarę. Naprawdę, nie przywoływał tych liczb, żeby się chwalić, to było stwierdzenie faktu. A jednak. Jednak… W tym momencie był po prostu szczęśliwy. Ogłupiały ze szczęścia. Racjonalna część jego umysłu analizowała, co się dzieje, i biła na alarm, ale wszystko to rozpływało się w euforii pierwszego pocałunku; czystej i niewinnej, i obezwładniającej, która ogarniała go coraz silniej i silniej wraz z każdą sekundą spędzoną w towarzystwie złotowłosej piękności. Nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć, co się właściwie się z nim dzieje w inny sposób niż przez proste stwierdzenie, że był zakochany. Albo naćpany po same uszy, ale szybka diagnostyka wykluczyła taką ewentualność. 

Piękność wiodła go między kolumnami otaczającymi salę bankietową, gdzieś poza zasięg zgromadzonego tłumu nowojorskiej elity. Tony dreptał za nią jak posłuszny piesek, oddalając się coraz bardziej od swojego posterunku i popadając w kłopoty. I nawet się tym nie przejmował. 

Ktoś popukał go palcami w ramię i Tony odruchowo odwrócił się, aby zobaczyć, co się dzieje. Kątem oka dostrzegł grymas wściekłości na twarzy swojej towarzyszki, ponieważ przeszkodziła im właśnie inna kobieta. 

– Panie Stark, wierzę, że obiecał mi pan ten taniec – powiedziała nieznajoma, krzyżując ręce na piersiach i patrząc wyzywająco na blondynkę. 

Taniec? Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zespół zaczął grać. I na pewno nie miał pojęcia, kim jest zaczepiająca go kobieta. 

– Wynoś się – syknęła tymczasem blondynka. Puściła jego ramię i zwróciła się w stronę kobiety. – Znowu wszystko zniszczysz! Nic tu po tobie!

– Nie histeryzuj, Amora. – Kobieta tylko się uśmiechnęła. Tony złapał się za skronie. Poczuł lekkie mdłości i zawroty głowy, jakby za szybko wstał po wielu godzinach przed telewizorem albo spadał w niedziałającej zbroi z wysokości Empire State Building. A znał to uczucie aż za dobrze.

Próbował się skupić. Nowo przybyła była wysoka, wyższa od Tony'ego. Miała też szerokie czoło, ostre kości policzkowe i oczy tak zielone, że aż nierzeczywiste. Jej twarz była zbyt pełna wyrazu, aby uznać ją za konwencjonalną piękność, ale nadrabiała to poczuciem stylu. Miała na sobie odsłaniającą plecy prostą czarną suknię ze spódnicą sięgającą kostek i subtelne złote dodatki w postaci małych węży wijących się wokół odsłoniętych ramion. Coś w jej wyglądzie przywodziło na myśl antyczne kapłanki, jakby wyłoniła się z innego świata. Wydała mu się znajoma, ale był też pewien, że nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział. 

Wodził spojrzeniem od jednej kobiety do drugiej, całkowicie zbaraniały. Czarnowłosa dama wydawała się najwyżej rozbawiona jawną wściekłością jego jeszcze-przed-chwilą-towarzyszki. Tony wykorzystał okazję i odsunął się od blondynki, dopóki był zdolny do świadomego działania. Tajemnicza nieznajoma zarejestrowała to, że przysunął się do niej, i kąciki jej ust uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. 

– Znalazłam go pierwsza – oświadczyła blondynka.

Normalnie byłby zachwycony, że dwie piękne kobiety gotowe są o niego walczyć, zwłaszcza, że mógłby zaproponować satysfakcjonujące wszystkich ugodowe rozwiązanie. Tutaj jednak miał dziwne przeczucie, że to ten jeden trójkąt, w którym nie chce się znaleźć. Właściwie drugi, biorąc pod uwagę skomplikowaną relację Bruce’a z Hulkiem. 

– I przyprowadziłaś go do mnie, za co jestem ci wdzięczna. – Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jak rekin szerzący zęby albo wściekły pies przed rzuceniem się do ataku. Cedziła słowa w sposób, który sugerował, że jej uprzejmość maskuje pragnienie mordu. – Pan Stark to mój partner na ten wieczór. Zmykaj, zanim zdecyduję się… urządzić scenę. 

Blondynka – Amora, przypomniał sobie Tony – rozejrzała się wokoło. Niedaleko stał Clint, pozornie całkowicie skupiony na koreczkach, które wcinał z tacy, którą zabrał kelnerowi, jakby miały mu zastąpić porządny kebab na kolację. Ale Stark nie miał wątpliwości, że były agent wie, co się wokół niego dzieje i że jest gotowy interweniować w każdej chwili. Nad nim, na balkonie przechadzała się Natasza, pod rękę z Samem. Bucky, Steve i Logan obstawiali drugi koniec sali. Janet brylowała gdzieś w tłumie, a Jessika i Carol stały koło wejścia. Nie widział wszystkich członków drużyny, co znaczyło, że byli na pozycjach i – w przeciwieństwie do niego – wykonywali swoją pracę. 

Ale w końcu znajdował się w środku akcji. Tylko nie wiedział jeszcze, co się właściwie dzieje. 

– Jego też zostawisz w spokoju – oświadczyła zimno czarnowłosa kobieta, podążając za wzrokiem Amory w kierunku Hawkeye'a. – Jest mój. 

– Nie możesz mieć ich wszystkich… – zaczęła Amora, ale kobieta przerwała jej z urzekającym uśmiechem:

– Chyba zapomniałaś, jakie mam… potrzeby. 

– To było wulgarne. – Złotowłosa skrzywiła się z dezaprobatą. 

– Wulgarne byłoby, gdybym powiedziała, że to kwestia odpowiedniej rozgrzewki. No już, nie marudź, nie pasuje ci to. Idź znajdź sobie zajęcie. Najlepiej daleko od tego miejsca. Nepal wydaje się wymaganą minimalną odległością. – Wsunęła rękę pod ramię Tony'ego. – Pamiętaj, morze jest pełne ryb i inne temu podobne pocieszające frazesy. – Pomachała jej na pożegnanie, odchodząc kilka kroków ze Starkiem. 

– Uhm – odezwał się wreszcie mężczyzna. 

– Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała. 

Zamrugał. Uczucie euforii niemal zupełnie go opuściło i jeśli teraz czuł cokolwiek, było to związane z tym, że inna zjawiskowa piękność dociska swoją pierś do jego ramienia i tak, stanowczo nie ma na sobie bielizny. On to miał szczęście. Wiodła go stanowczo z powrotem na środek sali. Jej uścisk był delikatny, ale też pewny, jakby wiedziała, że może ufać swojej sile przeciwko jego. Jednocześnie doskonale stwarzała pozory, że to on kieruje ich ruchami. Przypominała mu Pepper i jego serce ścisnęło się na moment boleśnie. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu alkoholu, którego wiedział, że nie wypije. Ale złe nawyki szybko stają się odruchami.

– Co to właściwie było? – spytał. – I kim ty jesteś?

– Na które pytanie mam odpowiedzieć najpierw?

Nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Poprowadziła go za to prosto na parkiet. Odruchowo – i żeby nie wzbudzać paniki zgromadzonych pościgiem za Amorą, która i tak już zupełnie zniknęła w tłumie, a Tony nawet nie był pewny, czy chce ją ścigać, biorąc pod uwagę, jaką przewagę nad nim miała – ujął swoją towarzyszkę w pasie i poprowadził w tańcu. Dopasowała się idealnie, chociaż była od niego wyższa. Ale miał też lata praktyki tańczenia na takich imprezach i był konusem, więc wiedział, jak radzić sobie w tej sytuacji. Uwielbiał także, kiedy partnerka polegała na nim w tańcu, bo przez ten problem ze wzrostem panie często zakładały, że potrzebuje pomocy przy kierowaniu ich ruchami. Tajemnicza nieznajoma bez wahania podążała za nawet najbardziej subtelnymi wskazówkami, przylegając biodrami do jego ciała i och, _ocierając się_. To było wręcz nieprzyzwoite, ale idealne na granicy tego, co akceptowalne w tej sytuacji. Żadnego miejsca dla Jezusa pomiędzy ich ciałami i sam nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście czuł, czy wyobrażał sobie dotyk jej twardych sutków pod materiałem ubrań. Oparła podbródek na jego ramieniu i położyła dłoń na jego szyi, gładząc jego kark i, cholera, dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Zły, uzależniony od adrenaliny Tony, zawsze zainteresowany niewłaściwym towarzystwem, zganił się w myślach. Przypomniał sobie ten cały bałagan z Wihtney Frost kilka miesięcy temu. I z Emmą Frost kilka lat wcześniej, jeszcze zanim zszedł się z Pepper. 

– Jak się nazywasz? – spytał, pełen złych przeczuć, szukając pytania, na które tajemnicza nieznajoma zechce odpowiedzieć, zamiast go zbywać. 

– Jakie znaczenie ma imię?

– Chcę wiedzieć, jak się do ciebie zwracać – odpowiedział. 

– „Moja pani” wydaje się odpowiednią formą.

Nie widział jej uśmiechu, ale go czuł, jak drgnięcie powietrza wokół nich, iskierka energii przebiegająca pomiędzy nimi. To było zabawne i ekscytujące, i tak bardzo niebezpieczne, jak stąpanie po cienkim lodzie na samym środku jeziora. Zamiast dźwięków trzaskającego niebezpiecznie lodu słyszał muzykę, ale każdy krok w tym tańcu był jak stąpnięcie po tafli, jakby parkiet miał zaraz się pod nim zapaść.

– Perwersyjnie – stwierdził. Nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego się na usta uśmiechu. 

– Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że może się to panu podobać, panie Stark. 

– Martwi mnie, że zdajesz się niepokojąco dużo o mnie wiedzieć… moja pani. 

To było śmiałe, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Poczuł, jak zadrżała w jego ramionach, może zaskoczona, że tańczył, jak mu kazała. To była silna, niekontrolowana i szczera reakcja, co naprawdę go podnieciło, bo znaczyło, że cała ta gra kręci ją w równym stopniu, co jego. 

Taniec to zawsze kwestia współpracy. A oni tańczyli niesamowicie dobrze jak na parę, która poznała się chwilę wcześniej. 

Było w niej coś znajomego, czego nie mógł rozgryźć. Niepokoiło go to, bo Tony nie zapominał, nie odkąd miał Extremis i dostęp do niewyczerpanych pokładów danych. Ale nie był w stanie dopasować jej twarzy do zdjęcia w żadnej bazie danych. Sposób, w jaki się ruszała, był jak wspomnienie dawno zapomnianego snu. Jakby tańczył z duchem. Aż chciał zacisnąć ramiona wokół niej, żeby nie zniknęła. Przyciągnął ją bliżej. A ona mu na to pozwoliła. 

– Spotkaliśmy się już kiedyś? – spytał. 

Zaśmiała się. 

– Gdyby tak było, byłabym obrażona, że mnie nie pamiętasz, Stark. 

– Wolę myśleć, że się nie spotkaliśmy, niż że mógłbym cię zapomnieć. 

Uchwycił jej spojrzenie, dziwnie smutne pomimo uśmiechu przylepionego do ust. Miał wrażenie, że gdyby ją teraz pocałował, jej usta byłyby słodko-gorzkie. Coś w jej oczach sugerowało, że już nosi żałobę po straconej możliwości ich romansu. Ale trwało to sekundę, zanim jej spojrzenie znów stało się uwodzicielskie. Przytuliła policzek do jego policzka, ocierając się w sposób, który mówił, że napawa się kłuciem jego zarostu, zapachem wody kolońskiej. To było pożegnanie, zanim jeszcze skończyli się witać. 

– Czujesz? – szepnęła mu do ucha. – Zaczyna padać śnieg. 

Był początek grudnia i śnieg nie byłby niczym dziwnym, ale nie wspominała o nim żadna prognoza pogody i kiedy wchodzili kilka godzin wcześniej do budynku, niebo było bezchmurne. Okna były daleko, więc niemożliwe, żeby wiedziała, że właśnie spadł pierwszy śnieg tej zimy. A jednak powiedziała to, jakby dzieliła się z nim sekretem. A on był pewien, że powiedziała prawdę. 

Do trzech razy sztuka. Tony nie lubił osądzać ludzi po pozorach, ale zaczynał podejrzewał, że tańczy z superzłoczyńcą. Znowu. Kilka miesięcy po tej katastrofie, jaką było jego „starcie” z Madame Masque. Kapitan go zabije. 

– Jesteś mutantką? – To by wiele wyjaśniało. – Tamta blondynka też była mutantką? To, co się ze mną działo… Moje czujniki nie wykryły żadnego afrodyzjaku ani… 

– Po prostu tańcz, Stark – szepnęła mu do ucha. Jej oddech był gorący na jego skórze i podnosił mu włoski na karku. 

Było coś znajomego w tym, jak wymawiała jego imię. 

– Czemu tu jesteś? 

– Możesz przesłuchać mnie później. 

– Wolałbym teraz. 

Znowu poczuł jej oddech na swoim uchu, miękkie usta objęły małżowinę i kolejny dreszcz przeleciał mu po kręgosłupie.

– Chcesz zabrać mnie w tym celu w ustronne miejsce?

Był absolutnie pewien, że Kapitan nie kupi kolejnej wymówki o tym, dlaczego znowu stracił spodnie podczas przesłuchania. I dlaczego to on jest w kajdankach. Cóż. Tajemnicza nieznajoma miała wszystkie karty i wszystkie odpowiedzi, więc teoretycznie nie miał wyboru. I tak właśnie było, Steve.

Nie, żeby ryzykował, że zniszczy dobrą opinię Kapitana na swój temat. To mieli już z głowy. 

Kiedy tylko utwór się skończył, pociągnął kobietę za sobą, z żalem odrywając się od jej ciała. Ale ryzykował, że jeszcze chwila i wyrzucą ich z Museum za niestosowne zachowanie (nie byłby to pierwszy raz, Tony wciąż pamiętał wyjątkowo udaną randkę z Janet w sali impresjonistów). Przylgnęła do jego boku jak rękawiczka do dłoni. Czuł jej kości biodrowe – równie ostre, co policzki – zaraz obok swoich i coś w nim wyło. 

Być może była to Natasza krzycząca do jego komunikatora, kiedy zauważyła, że schodzi ze swojego posterunku. Ściągnął go i schował do kieszeni spodni, zablokował kanały komunikacyjne w Extremis. Jego pani zamruczała z aprobatą i szepnęła coś o tym, że docenia prywatność, biorąc pod uwagę, co zamierza mu zrobić. 

– To naprawdę nie jest jakiś cholerny afrodyzjak, co nie? – upewnił się jeszcze, ciągnąc ją za sobą wąskim korytarzem wiodącym do magazynu muzeum. Minęli kilka przejść i skręt wiodący do kuchni, gdzie przygotowywano przekąski. – Nie to, co robiła ta blondynka?

Czuł się inaczej. Czuł się jak on. Każda zła decyzja i niewłaściwa ocena sytuacji szła na jego konto. Żadnego otumanienia i euforii zakochania. Już żałował, że wpakował się w tę sytuację, ale nie miał zamiaru się z niej wycofać. 

– Nie, Stark, to po prostu my – odpowiedziała, pchając go na ścianę. Kolanem rozsunęła mu nogi i stanęła pomiędzy nimi, napierając na jego krocze, aż Tony'emu pociemniało przed oczami. Jej usta znalazły się na jego szyi, składając na niej ssące, zostawiające ślady pocałunki. Brudziła szminką kołnierzyk jego koszuli i kochał to, każdą sekundę tego, jak podciągał jej sukienkę, żeby dotknąć pośladków i tego jak…. jak… 

Na korytarzu było ciemno, za nim znajdowały się tylko drzwi do magazynu. Gdzieś z oddali dobiegały echa pracy kelnerów, stukanie kieliszków, brzdęk szkła… Dopiero po sekundzie zorientował się, że jest tego o wiele za dużo jak na rozlewanie szampana. 

Wystawa została zaatakowana. 

– Przepraszam, ale chyba będę musiał… – zaczął, żeby się odsunąć, ale zorientował się, że kobieta trzyma jego rękę w żelaznym uchwycie. I nie zamierza puścić. 

– Naprawdę chciałabym dokończyć – powiedziała. – W innych okolicznościach. Gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu. I gdybyś wiedział, kim jestem. 

Złota powłoka zaczęła już wydobywać się z otworów na jego ciele, Extremis zareagowało na niebezpieczeństwo szybciej niż on. Ale chwyt na nadgarstku był nieustępliwy, kiedy kobieta rzuciła nim na całą długość korytarza, prosto pod drzwi magazynu.

Być może to efekt tego, co robiła z nim Amora, albo bardzo mocno uderzył się w głowę, ale nie zdążył się pozbierać i już była nad nim. Jednym ruchem odrzuciła kartonowe skrzynie stojące przy wejściu do magazynu i złapała go za rękę, przykładając ją do czytnika w ścianie, który skrywały. 

Musiała wiedzieć, że ma kod dostępu, albo zgadywała, że będzie go miał, bo jego odciski pasowały, otwierając ukryte przejście do skarbca. 

– Ty!… – krzyknął. Powłoka już wchodziła mu na twarz, widoczna powyżej kołnierza koszuli. Zbroja aktywowała się, a Extremis przesyłało mu obrazy z kamer bezpieczeństwa. – Pracujesz z Doomem!

Zaśmiała się perliście. 

– Oboje wiemy, że nie jestem dobra w gry zespołowe – powiedziała. Postukała paznokciem w powłokę na jego nadgarstku. Wydawała się zafascynowana tym, jak nanoboty formowały się na nim w drugą skórę. – Poza tańcem, najwyraźniej. Złoty Avenger. Może kiedyś uda mi się przyjrzeć bliżej twojej magii, Stark. 

Wspomnienie o magii, sposób, w jaki wymawiała jego nazwisko. Coś zaświtało mu w głowie, ale było zbyt szalone, aby być prawdą. 

I wtedy przymroziła go do ściany. Dosłownie otoczyła go grubą warstwą lodu na wysokości klatki piersiowej i nabrał absolutnej pewności.

– Loki! – krzyknął. 

„Jego pani”– Loki – odwróciła się i w tym jednym płynnym ruchu zmieniła swoją formę, zielone iskry przebiegły po postaci, otaczając ją ciężką, asgardzką zbroją i tak, Loki stał przed nim. Loki, oblizujący usta, jakby smakował na nich wspomnienie jego skóry. 

– To był czarujący wieczór, Stark, ale twoi przyjaciele nie powstrzymają Dooma zbyt długo, więc. Nie daj się zabić. – Poklepał go po policzku i wszedł do skarbca. 

Żeby wylecieć z niego sekundę później, powalony siłą ciosu. Uderzył plecami w ścianę, zostawiając w niej ładne wgniecenie, chociaż nie tak widowiskowe jak to powstałe w podłodze z użyciem Hulka.

Zbroja stała dokładnie w wejściu, aktywowana chwilę wcześniej, celując w boga jedną uniesioną ręką. Drugie ramię skierowała na Tony'ego, precyzyjnym laserem roztapiając lód, który go skuwał. Na szczęście dzięki powłoce nie czuł zimna i nie groziły mu odmrożenia. Miał wolne ręce, więc uruchomił mechanizm ukryty w zegarku, który rozłożył się wokół jego ręki. Repulsor emanował ciepłem w wewnętrznej części dłoni, kiedy celował nim w Lokiego. 

– Chryste – powiedział Tony. Był wkurzony i wciąż pobudzony. Migdalenie się na misji z Madame Masque to jedno, ale jeśli Steve się dowie, że całował się z Lokim pod skarbcem, będzie karnie czyścił lodówkę w Wieży do końca życia. Krótkiego, bo Pepper i Natasza go zabiją.

– Złe bóstwo – poinformował go Loki. Zerknął niespokojnie na drugą stronę korytarza, skąd dobiegały coraz głośniejsze hałasy. 

– Ty skończony gnojku. – Tony miał ochotę go kopnąć, póki ten siedział na posadzce. Miał też ochotę zrobić mu inne rzeczy i szczerze siebie za to nienawidził. 

– Stark, nie bądź głupcem. Wolisz, żebym ten artefakt trafił w moje ręce niż Dooma.

Gówno prawda. Nie chciał, żeby artefakt trafił w czyjekolwiek ręce. Chciał, żeby nie istniał, żeby ta cała pierdolona magia w ogóle nie istniała, żeby wszechświat składał się z logicznych i możliwych do uporządkowania cząsteczek. Żadnych tajemniczych nieznajomych, które kilkoma słowami trafiały we wszystkie jego czułe punkty, i psychopatycznych bogów o nieobliczalnych mocach. 

– Wiesz, co powinno być na twoich rękach? Kajdanki – powiedział i to może nie był najlepszy przytyk w jego karierze, ale kto mógł go winić? Był w szoku. 

– Perwersyjnie. – Uśmiech Lokiego był naprawdę bezczelny. – Podoba mi się. 

To wystarczyło, żeby rozproszyć Tony'ego, bo _że co proszę?!_. Psotnik wykorzystał to i po prostu zniknął. 

Dla oczu. Nie dla czujników wagi. 

Tony wystrzelił we właściwym kierunku, ale zyskał tylko dziurę w ścianie do skarbca. Osmalił przy tym własną zbroję i mógłby przysiąc, że spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. 

Śmiech Lokiego dźwięczał mu w uszach. 

W głównej sali muzeum rozpętał się prawdziwy chaos. Doomboty atakowały zgromadzonych, ale to było do przewidzenia. Cała ta impreza miała na celu schwytanie Dooma na gorącym uczynku. Od dawna próbował zdobyć Oktesencję, a teraz artefakt miał zostać wystawiony w miejscu publicznym. Było jasne, że uderzy, i to pierwszej nocy, aby nie ryzykować, że ktoś go ubiegnie. 

Nikt nie spodziewał się, że nie tylko von Doom skusi się na potężny magiczny artefakt z Wakandy. 

Blondynka, która uczepiła się wcześniej Tony'ego – Amora – teraz wbiła się w coś, co przypominało asgardzką zbroję, i atakowała Avengersów, kiedy ci zmagali się z Doombotami. I nie była sama. Miała z sobą pomagiera, dwumetrowego pakera z siłowni, który wymachiwał wielkimi toporami, wyglądając przy tym jak prawdziwy wiking. Logan się tym zajął, odpierając ciosy toporów swoimi szponami. Metal uderzał o metal z siłą, która powodowała iskry. Z Amorą nikt nie był w stanie walczyć, Steve i Bucky próbowali, naprawdę, ale wystarczyło, że podeszli zbyt blisko i padali na kolana, niezdolni do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Wokół Czarodziejki unosiły się złote iskierki magii, hipnotyczna mgła, która obezwładniła wszystkich. 

Tony zaklął, rozdarty pomiędzy pragnieniem pomocy drużynie, a chęcią dopadnięcia Lokiego. W końcu wbiegł do magazynu. 

– Jak pokonać Amorę? – wykrzyczał swoje pytanie w wielkie pomieszczenie, wskakując w zbroję. Od razu odzyskał też łączność. 

– _Pozycja, Stark!_.

– Biegam za Lokim po magazynie – odpowiedział. 

– _Loki też tu jest?_.

– Zajmę się nim, Tasza. Trzymaj tylko Clinta z dala od tego miejsca. 

– _Clint jest zajęty Doombotami, nie musisz się nim martwić_.

– Gdybym dostawał dolara za każdy raz, kiedy ktoś mówi mi, że nie muszę się martwić Clintem, po czym okazuje się, że to nieprawda, byłbym dość bogaty, żeby odkupić od siebie własną firmę… 

Wdowa zignorowała jego przekomarzanie się. Tony skupił się na czujnikach, zwłaszcza tych blisko miejsca, w którym schowali Oktesencję, ale nic nie wykazały. Czy Loki je wyłączył, czy fałszował wyniki? Cholera.

– Loki! – krzyknął jeszcze raz. – Jak pokonać Amorę?

– Musisz naprawdę jej nie lubić – dobiegła go rozbawiona odpowiedź Psotnika, która zdawała się dochodzić zewsząd. 

– Co to niby ma znaczyć?! 

Śmiech. Perlisty i złośliwy, ani męski, ani kobiecy. Nie mógł rozpoznać już, czy mówi do niego Loki, czy „jego pani”. 

– Domyśl się, Stark… 

Przebiegł kilka alejek tworzonych przez wysokie stalowe półki, na których stały drewniane skrzynie. Bardzo w stylu Indiany Jonesa, ale nie miał czasu na podziwianie wystroju. 

Tknęło go, kiedy znalazł się pod półką ze sztuką z Wakandy. 

– Janet! – wydarł się do komunikatora. – Walcz z Amorą!

– _Czemu ja?_ – Wasp była zajęta walką z Doombotami, niszcząc je od środka. 

– Bo tylko ty w drużynie jesteś hetero! Tylko ty nie lecisz na kobiety! 

– _Gdybym dostawała dolara za każdy raz, kiedy to, co mówisz, ma sens, byłabym totalnie spłukana_.

– Zaufaj mi, jej magia na ciebie nie zadziała… – Nie dokończył zdania, bo potężny cios odrzucił go wzdłuż alejki. Loki stał w miejscu, w którym przed chwilą znajdował się Tony, i przesuwał dłońmi wzdłuż pudelek, wyraźnie czegoś szukając. 

– Rozgryzłeś to. – Spojrzał na Starka jak na pilnego ucznia. – Brawo. 

Widział na obrazie z kamer, że Janet faktycznie rzuciła się na Amorę, atakując ją bez litości i skutecznie. 

– Dzięki za cynk – odpowiedział. – A teraz ręce tak, żebym je widział. Masz prawo zachować milczenie, ale obaj wiemy, że z niego nie skorzystasz. 

Loki śmiał się radośnie, jakby byli w środku bardzo dobrej gry. Nie przestał dotykać pudeł po kolei i chyba zaczynał się niecierpliwić. 

– Gdzie jest Oktesencja? – wysyczał. 

– Cóż. Na pewno nie tutaj. – Tony wzruszył ramionami. 

W tej samej sekundzie Loki już był na nim, dociskając go do posadzki całym ciężarem, uderzając w zbroję w sposób, który dawał do zrozumienia, że żarty się skończyły. 

– Gdzie ona jest, śmiertelniku?! – krzyknął. – Ta na wystawie to podróbka i nawet Doom się na tym pozna, gdzie jest artefakt? Mów, zanim… 

Zawahał się i Tony wykorzystał to, bo nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy przestać. 

– Zanim co? Skrzywdzisz mnie? Nie zrobisz tego, jeśli sam nie poproszę… 

Loki zamarł w pół ruchu, z ręką uniesioną do zadania ciosu. 

Tony wykorzystał to i strzelił mu w klatkę piersiową, prosto w zbroję. 

Mógł w twarz. A Loki mógł go zabić magicznym ostrzem kilka minut temu. Albo przynajmniej zranić, a nie tylko posiniaczyć. 

To nie była walka. Żaden z nich nie planował skrzywdzić tego drugiego. 

Przez chwilę obaj tkwili na wpół leżąc na posadzce po dwóch stronach alejki. Patrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem. Jakby gra zaszła za daleko. 

Prawdę mówiąc, żaden z nich nie był dobry w grach zespołowych. 

Loki pozbierał się pierwszy. 

– Oktesencja jest w tym budynku i nie wyjdę bez niej – oświadczył, zanim się teleportował. 

Tony opadł na posadzkę i przez sekundę próbował nie myśleć. 

Krzyk Nataszy przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Ruszył z powrotem do sali.

Jeśli walka z Amorą, jej przydupasem i Doombotami była zła, moment, kiedy dołączył do niej Loki, wyznaczył nowy poziom chaosu na polu bitwy.

Teraz superzłoczyńcy nie walczyli tylko z nimi, ale też ze sobą nawzajem. 

Sztylety Lokiego latały po całym pomieszczeniu, Doomboty padały od nich jak muchy. Każdy rzut był cudownie precyzyjnym aktem czystej destrukcji. Kolumny kruszyły się pod wpływem ciosów topora, a złota magia Amory ścierała się z zielonymi iskrami Lokiego. Von Doom pozostawał w tyle za asgardzkimi magami, niezdolny dotrzymać im kroku. Na jedno jego zaklęcie przypadło kilka rzuconych przez Lokiego i Amorę. Tony zdążył tylko pomyśleć, że jeśli zabiją von Dooma, cała ta impreza nie była aż taką stratą czasu. 

– Oktesencja musi tu być! – krzyczała Amora. – Skurge! Przestań się bawić i pomóż mi ją znaleźć! 

Gigant rzucił Loganem o ścianę i ruszył w kierunku Czarodziejki, ignorując atakujących go Avengers, odpychając ich jak natarczywe muchy. 

– Nie powinnaś być w Nepalu? – syknął Loki w stronę rywalki. Posłał ogniokulę na Skurge'a, co nieco go spowolniło. Siepacz Amory rzucił się na podłogę i zaczął się tarzać, aby ugasić płomienie. Doom wykorzystał to, rzucając zaklęcie w stronę Psotnika, coś w rodzaju energetycznej siatki, pod którą on też został przytwierdzony do posadzki. Loki zaklął wściekle i zaczął tkać przeciwzaklęcie, jego palce szybko i sprawnie składały magiczne znaki. Amora wykorzystała wolną chwilę. Podleciała kilka metrów w górę, rozejrzała się uważnie i, wyrzucając przed siebie ramiona, otuliła całe pomieszczenie złotym pyłem. 

– Ten, kto odda mi Oktesencję, zyska moją wieczną miłość! – zadeklarowała. 

I Tony ledwo oddychał, dusząc się pod ciężarem zaklęcia, strachu o Lokiego, przerażenia, kiedy widział, jak T'Challa – Czarna Pantera – występuje przed pokonanych Avengers i wyciąga rękę z wielkim, doskonałym rubinem. Tony cierpiał, rozsadzany przez euforię, która go zatruwała, zazdrość o T'Challę, który zyska łaski Czarodziejki i jednocześnie strachu i obrzydzenia, i… 

Von Doom wystrzelił potężny cios czystej energii w kierunku Czarnej Pantery, a ten padł na ziemię. Rubin potoczył się po posadzce z głośnym brzdękiem. Amora krzyknęła, Loki uwolnił się spod sieci. Cała trójka magów jednocześnie sięgnęła po kamień – a ponieważ byli z dala od niego, sięgnęli magią, krzyżując ścieżki mocy skoncentrowane na artefakcie. 

Sala wybuchła złoto-zielonymi płomieniami. Avengers skulili się na podłodze, wybuch przetoczył się przez nich i ponad nimi, jak fala dźwiękowa, odczuwalny we wnętrznościach i Tony przez chwilę widział wszechświat przecięty nieskończonymi liniami mocy, jak sznurkami, które można przestawiać, aby osiągnąć pożądany efekt, widział linię biegnącą od swojego serca, urwaną w połowie i wszystko w nim krzyknęło w proteście… 

To był ułamek sekundy. Potem widział już tylko biel, kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczajał się na powrót do normalnego oświetlenia. 

A w zasadzie kompletnej ciemności, bo wszystkie światła w budynku – pewnie w całym mieście – wysiadły. 

Tony wstał jako jeden z pierwszych, razem z Nataszą, Steve’em i Carol. Chociaż oni byli superżołniarzami, a jego tylko podniosła zbroja. 

Amora rozglądała się wściekle po pomieszczeniu. Von Doom robił to samo, już się wycofując do ucieczki. 

Loki leżał nieprzytomny tam, gdzie rzuciło go wcześniej zaklęcie.

Po rubinie nie było śladu.


	2. Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowanie za betę i wszelkie uwagi dla otemporaetmores <3 
> 
> Hej, jednak można spodziewać się regularnych aktualizacji :D Będą miały miejsce na przestrzeni wtorek-środa, w zależności od tego, który z tych dni mam bardziej zabiegany. 
> 
> Uwagi, pytania, prompty (przyjmuję!), listy miłosne i wszystko to, co nie mieści się w komentarzu, można zostawić na moim Tumblrze. Tam też będę raz na tydzień postować informacje o postępach w pisaniu, bo jeśli ma się trzy WIPy, trzeba zacząć się z nich spowiadać. Tradycyjnie wszystko na blogu w tagu #pisanie jest twarde
> 
> Dziękuję za komentarze pod pierwszym rozdziałem <3 Wasze wsparcie wiele dla mnie znaczy i daje mi chęci do pisania. Szczególnie miło mi zobaczyć znowu stare znajome nicki i zupełnie nowe czytelniczki. Jesteście wspaniałe <3

Oktesencja stanowiła niezwykły artefakt. Składała się z osiemdziesięciu ośmiu idealnych faset, od czego zresztą wzięła się jej nazwa. Była rubinem niespotykanej wielkości i chociaż wyszlifowano ją w sposób przyjęty dopiero w XVII wieku, pierwsze przekazy na temat kamienia pochodziły już z czasów antycznych. Wspominano o niej w zwojach magicznych i traktatach filozoficznych, w alchemicznych formułach i w sekretnych pismach masonerii. Nikt nie znał jej pochodzenia i trudno było ustalić, do czego właściwie służy, poza tym, że znacząco zwiększa moc maga, który ją posiada. Przez stulecia władający magią mordowali się w nieustannej wojnie o kamień, dopóki ten nie trafił do Wakandy, gdzie został zamknięty w skarbcu i zapomniany. 

Do czasu, aż Victor von Doom się o niego upomniał. 

Doszło do kilku ataków Doombotów na Birnin Zana. Problem z Doombotami polegał na tym, że – wbrew temu, co oczywiste – nie można było połączyć ich bezpośrednio z działaniami Dooma, który uparcie utrzymywał, że nie ma nic wspólnego z produkcją doskonałych replik samego siebie. Nawet jeśli były oznakowane jako „made in Latveria”. Doom jako głowa państwa potępiał publicznie zamachy terrorystyczne, za którymi sam stał. Nie on jeden i Tony zawsze czuł się trochę jak hipokryta, kiedy temat Dooma pojawiał się na spotkaniach Avengers, bo ej, jego chcieli wsadzić do więzienia, ale nie tykali CIA? Ale Fury nigdy nie chciał zaczynać TEJ rozmowy. 

I nie to, że Doomboty były dla Wakandy jakoś szczególnie groźnie. Po prostu T'Challa stwierdził, że nie interesują go histerie białych ludzi. Więc zabrał klejnot do Nowego Jorku, żeby Avengers się nim martwili. 

Dzięki, T'Challa.

Cóż, próba schwytania Dooma na kradzieży klejnotu okazała się spektakularną porażką. Ich wina, że nie przewidzieli wszystkich możliwości. Na przykład tego, że po kamień zjawi się więcej chętnych. Oktesencja musiała stanowić naprawdę potężny artefakt, skoro pragnęli jej nawet Asowie. I to było niepokojące.

Zwłaszcza, że nie mieli pojęcia, co się stało z klejnotem. 

Amora i von Doom (o ile to był von Doom we własnej osobie, a nie kolejna kopia) uciekli, zanim Avengers się pozbierali. Loki wciąż pozostawał nieprzytomny. Przez chwilę Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka stali nad jego ciałem, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co teraz zrobić. Nie mieli protokołu na wypadek schwytania Lokiego. Nie tylko dlatego, że jak dotąd wydawało się to całkowicie niemożliwe. Był jeszcze jeden problem. 

Thor podszedł do nieprzytomnego brata, przyklęknął i delikatnie wziął go w ramiona. Miał przy tym taki wyraz twarzy, że sugerowanie jakiekolwiek aresztowania byłoby… niewskazane. 

_Bogowie_ , pomyślał Tony. _Kto ich zrozumie?_

W końcu dla Thora i Lokiego rozwalenie Mostu Brooklyńskiego w trakcie potyczki było tylko trochę bardziej intensywnym treningiem. I co znaczyło kilka lat walki i kłótni w obliczu stuleci braterstwa? Nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Thor kocha swojego brata i pomści każdą wyrządzoną mu krzywdę. Dlatego walki z nim były takie niezręczne. 

Dlatego Tony nigdy nie walczył z nim, żeby go zabić.

A przynajmniej tak to sobie tłumaczył. 

Kiedy dotarli do Helicarriera, żeby zdać raport z przebiegu misji, Thor zabrał brata do ambulatorium i położył go na jednym z łóżek.

– Powiedz mi, kiedy się obudzi – poprosił Bruce'a, który tam na nich czekał. 

Dobry doktor tylko skinął głową. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że nie warto się wykłócać. 

Fury tylko zgrzytał zębami, ale nawet on nie wtrącił nic o ewentualnym więzieniu. Loki to była sprawa Asgardu, który szczodrze płacił za wyrządzone przez Psotnika szkody. A Thor był przyszłym królem o wiele bardziej zaawansowanej technicznie krainy i Fury nie zamierzał powodować poważnego incydentu dyplomatycznego. 

Więc. Ta sprawa była w zasadzie zamknięta. 

Inne za to. O jejku. 

– Od czego zaczynamy? – spytał Tony, kiedy wszyscy zasiedli przy stole. – Od zniknięcia potężnego magicznego artefaktu czy od tego, że w ogóle nie miało go tam być?

– Tony… – zwrócił się do niego Steve, ale Stark tylko pokręcił głową. 

– Kto nie wiedział, że Oktesencja będzie w muzeum, ręka do góry. – Podniósł wysoko ramię. – Ktoś jeszcze? – rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych. Nikt nie zareagował i wszyscy poza Carol i T'Challą unikali jego wzroku. – Tak myślałem. Co, do kurwy nędzy, Steve? 

– Nie ma potrzeby przeklinać – westchnął Kapitan. 

– To był mój pomysł – odezwał się doktor Strange z ekranu, na którym wyświetlała się jego twarz. – Zasugerowałem Kapitanowi, że von Doom nie ruszy do ataku, jeśli nie będzie w stanie wyczuć emanacji kamienia na miejscu. 

– Wszystko piękne, Gandalfie, ale to nie tłumaczy, czemu nikt nie poinformował mnie o zmianie planów. 

Już mniejsza o to, że oddelegowano go do pilnowania najmniej ważnego punktu, który był tylko kolejna podpuchą. Wystawiony w muzeum rubin był oczywiście atrapą i istniała szansa, że jeśli von Doom to zauważy, ruszy do magazynu, jasne. Poza tym zawsze opłaca się obstawiać tylne wejścia. Ale prawda była taka, że Tony został niemal wykluczony z misji i to było niesprawiedliwe. 

– To kara za ten wypadek z Whitney? – spytał wprost. 

– Nikt cię nie każe, Tony! – powiedział Steve z rozpaczą. 

Stark wywrócił oczyma. 

– Schowaj swoje ego do kieszeni, Stark. – Fury z rozmachem wszedł do pomieszczenia. – Mamy ważniejsze problemy. Gdzie jest kamień, Strange?

– Nie wyczuwam jego obecności w tym wymiarze astralnym – oznajmił doktor. 

– Czy możliwe, że wzięła go Amora? – Dyrektor zwrócił się do zebranych. 

– Niewielka szansa – odpowiedział w ich imieniu Kapitan. – Wydaje mi się, że kamień został zniszczony w wybuchu, do którego doszło w czasie walki pomiędzy magami. 

– Oktesencji nie można tak po prostu zniszczyć! – prychnął Strange.

– Nikt nie wchodzi od tak sobie do Mordoru – zamruczał pod nosem Tony, co rozbawiło siedzącą obok niego Janet. 

– Chcesz się czymś podzielić z innymi, Stark? – Fury zwrócił się w jego stronę. 

– Nie wiemy nawet, czym ten kamień jest. Dlaczego nie mamy założyć, że uległ zniszczeniu? Może wybuch był efektem tego, że się roztrzaskał. Brzytwa Ockhama, Nick.

– W zasadzie zgadzam się z Tonym – dodał Steve, wyglądając przy tym na speszonego. – Nie ma śladu kamienia, a von Doom i Amora wyglądali na niepocieszonych. Gdyby któreś z nich go zdobyło, nie odeszłoby bez walki i sprawdzenia, jak on właściwie działa. 

– A Loki? Czemu jest nieprzytomny? Co kamień ma z tym wspólnego? – dopytywał Fury. 

– To też nie musi być kamień. Von Doom walnął go dość potężnym zaklęciem – wyjaśnił Tony. – Może to… efekt uboczny. 

– Dowiemy się, kiedy się obudzi – wtrąciła Natasza. – Jeśli ma kamień… na pewno da nam znać. 

– Możemy go po prostu spytać, co się stało – powiedział Thor. – Mój brat potrafi racjonalnie rozumować. Z pewnością sam chce wiedzieć, co się stało z artefaktem. 

Clint posłał mu sceptyczne spojrzenie. Perspektywa tego, że Loki w każdej chwili może się obudzić, była głównym powodem, dla którego drużyna nie weszła jeszcze w stan spoczynku i nawet Tony siedział w swojej zbroi. 

– Nie wierzę, że kamień o takiej mocy mógł ulec zniszczeniu – nalegał Strange. – Nawet jeśli, zostawiłoby to jakiś ślad, a nic nie wyczułem na terenie muzeum. 

– Biorąc pod uwagę, że od początku nie chciałeś mieć do czynienia z kamieniem, trudno nazwać cię ekspertem – zauważył Tony. 

– Że co proszę? – oburzył się Strange.

– „Nie mogę sobie ufać w obecności kamienia”, to nie twoje słowa przypadkiem?

– Wybacz, że nie chciałem wystawiać mojej duszy na pokuszenie wiodące do wiecznego potępienia!

– Nazwałbym cię Galadrielą, ale Cate Blanchett na to nie zasłużyła. 

Strange skrzywił się niemiłosiernie. Nie było tajemnicą, że on i Tony się nie lubili, nie z tym nastawieniem Tony'ego do magii. Stark uważał Strange'a za oszusta i nigdy się z tym nie krył. A ta cała sprawa z Oktesencją nie polepszała sytuacji.

Napięta atmosfera nie opuściła zespołu, nawet kiedy rozeszli się po zakończonym spotkaniu. Rozproszyli się po Helicarrierze. Tony zaszył się w warsztacie i poprawiał drobne usterki w zbroi, ignorując przy tym wszelkie próby rozmowy, jakie podejmował Steve. Kapitan przyniósł mu kawę, ale Tony po prostu nie wpuścił go do środka. Będąc upartym gnojkiem, Kapitan stał pod drzwiami prawie przez godzinę, zanim Bucky po niego przyszedł, aby oszczędzić mu dalszego upokorzenia. 

Tony wiedział, że nie poradził sobie z tym zbyt dojrzale. I co z tego? Ewidentnie i tak nie uważano go za osobę godną zaufania. 

Miał ochotę wbić sobie śrubokręt w rękę. 

Czas mijał. Naprawił zbroję i posprzątał po sobie. Zrobił sobie kawę i pił ją w milczeniu. Wprowadził kilka poprawek do zbroi, znowu posprzątał i naszkicował nowy model, który mógłby zbudować w wolnym czasie. 

Minęło dwanaście godzin. Loki wciąż się nie obudził. 

Tony upewnił się, że nie wpadnie po drodze na Steve'a, i wymknął się do ambulatorium. 

Bruce wyglądał na wykończonego. 

– Masz coś?

Doktor pokręcił głową. 

– Czujniki i skany nic nie wykazują, a nie mogę przeprowadzić bardziej inwazyjnych badań, póki jest nieprzytomny. Wydaje się po prostu spać, ale Thor nie mógł go obudzić. 

– A właśnie, gdzie jest Gromowładny?

– Krąży po okolicy. Siedział tu wcześniej, ale kazałem mu wyjść, bo mnie wkurzał. 

Tony uśmiechnął się. Bruce był jedyną osobą, która umiała rozstawiać Thora po kątach. Cóż, on i Jane. Być może miało to coś wspólnego z Hulkiem, a być może Thor po prostu miał słabość do jajogłowych. W każdym razie, Bóg Piorunów tylko Bruce'owi ufał na tyle, żeby dopuścić go do Lokiego. Wiedział, że dobry doktor nie pobierze żadnych próbek i nie przeprowadzi żadnych eksperymentów. Zwłaszcza takich kojarzących się z wiwisekcją. Tony wiedział, że Bruce zawsze widzi siebie leżącego na tym łóżku, bo wie, że SHIELD najchętniej zrobiłoby z Lokim to, co Ross chciał zrobić jemu. I póki w jego żyłach płynęła chociaż jedna kropla napromieniowanej krwi, doktor Banner był gotów bronić Lokiego przed całą tą organizacją. 

A Tony razem z nim, bo z założenia był przeciwny eksperymentom na ludziach. I Asach. Nawet jeśli byli żywymi, magicznymi wrzodami na dupie. 

No dobra, Loki mógłby chociaż dostać jakiś zastrzyk. 

Jeden z monitorów zapiszczał cicho. 

– Budzi się – powiedział Bruce, podrywając się z krzesła przy biurku. – Idź po Thora, szybko!

Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. 

Wybiegł na korytarz i minął kilku agentów. 

– Tony! – Usłyszał jak Steve go woła, ale miał teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie i doskonały powód, żeby ignorować Kapitana. Sprawdził nagrania z kamer i znalazł Thora w połowie drogi do kantyny. 

– Thor! – krzyknął do niego. – Jesteś potrzebny! 

As zastrzygł uszami niemal jak surykatka i Tony prawie parsknął śmiechem z powodu tego skojarzenia, ale po chwili już zakręcał w biegu, żeby gonić Thora z powrotem do ambulatorium. 

Kiedy tam dotarli, Bruce pochylał się nad Lokim i jakimś cudem nie dostał jeszcze w twarz. Psotnik pozwalał doktorowi zajrzeć sobie w oczy, aby sprawdzić, czy reakcje źrenic są prawidłowe, ale kiedy zobaczył Thora wbiegającego do pomieszczenia, natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca.

_I to by było na tyle_ , pomyślał Tony. _Gnojek zaraz zniknie i tyle go widzieliśmy_.

Ale czy Loki miał do zaoferowania cokolwiek innego niż zaskoczenie z najwyższej półki?

– Thor! – krzyknął, wyciągając do niego ręce. – Bracie! 

O słodkie serce Jezusa, to było aż za bardzo Szekspirowskie. Ale Thor z miejsca dopadł do Lokiego, odsuwając Bruce'a, aby usiąść na brzegu łóżka i złapać wyciągnięte dłonie Lokiego w swoje. 

– Loki – powiedział z czułością. – Jak się czujesz? 

– Moja głowa pęka. Gdzie jesteśmy? Co się dzieje? 

Loki zerknął na Bruce'a i Tony'ego bez lęku czy szczególnego zainteresowania. Mocno zaciskał palce na nadgarstkach Thora i był widocznie zdezorientowany. 

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał Bóg Piorunów. – Jesteśmy w Helicarrierze, bitwa się skończyła i kamień przepadł. Czy wiesz, co się z nim stało?

– Jaka bitwa? – Loki był coraz bardziej skołowany. – O czym ty mówisz? Czemu nie jesteśmy w Asgardzie? 

– Loki. – Bruce zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Jaka jest ostatnia rzecz, którą pamiętasz? 

Loki zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu i och, jaki był słodki w tym momencie. Tony pomyślał, że mógłby go zjeść. Skonfundowany Loki to najlepszy Loki, zdecydował Stark. 

– Ojciec ogłosił dzień twojej koronacji… Na rok od dzisiaj. Wydano ucztę na twoją cześć. Chyba… wypiłem za dużo? – Znowu to rozbieganie spojrzenie, jakby bez słów błagał o potwierdzenie, o nadaniu światu jakiegoś sensu. 

– Tak było. – Thor skinął głową. – Ale to miało miejsce…

– Thor! – Tony niemal pisnął z ekscytacji, kiedy zorientował się, co się stało. – Musimy porozmawiać!

– Nie teraz, przyjacielu Stark! Mój brat…

– Na pewno chciałby chwili ciszy i spokoju, i może jakiegoś soku. Zaraz przyniesiemy mu sok i czekoladę, a my musimy porozmawiać. To pilne. Kod czerwony. Bruce, ty też. 

– Czy kod czerwony nie oznacza ataku Skrulli? – zdziwił się Bruce.

– Nieważne. Wy dwwaj ze mną. Już. 

Nie wiedział, czy to szaleńcze błyski w jego spojrzeniu, czy autentyczne zaufanie dla członka drużyny, ale ruszyli z miejsca. Thor poklepał brata po ramieniu. 

– Nie przejmuj się, Loki, dobry doktor Banner na pewno zaraz odkryje co ci jest i zaleczymy to. 

Loki tylko skinął głową. Tym razem jego spojrzenie było zafiksowane na Tonym, jakby dziwił się, że Thor słucha jego poleceń. Jakby nie mógł ustalić, kim jest ten człowiek. 

Tony ledwo wytrzymał z ekscytacji, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nimi w pomieszczeniu obok i miał pewność, że Psotnik ich nie słyszy. 

– To amnezja, prawda? – spytał szybko Bruce'a. 

Banner zamrugał. 

– To może być… Nie wiem, jest zdezorientowany, ale nie… Tony, nie wystawię ci teraz diagnozy… 

– To amnezja. Stracił całe lata wspomnień, prawda Thor? Przynajmniej pięć, jeśli dobrze liczę?

– Sześć nawet – zgodził się As. 

– Sześć lat, Bruce. To nie dezorientacja po silnej migrenie. To amnezja. Loki stracił pamięć. – Tony praktycznie skakał w miejscu ze szczęścia. 

Thor zmarszczył brwi.

– To okropne!

– Nie! – krzyknął Tony. – To najlepsze, co mogło nas spotkać. 

Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego jak na wariata. 

– Zaufajcie mi. Mam plan.


	3. Crazy=Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po pierwsze podziękowania dla otemporaetmores za betę i liczne komentarze, które radują moje serce.
> 
> Po drugie, dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i kudosy, które sprawiają, że chcę pisać więcej i lepiej <3
> 
> Po trzecie, można zauważyć, że dodałam tagi i zwiększyłam liczbę rozdziałów. Te 6 wcześniej było orientacyjne, ale myślę, że będzie ich trochę więcej. Maksymalnie 10, ale pewnie nie aż tyle, bo to jednak krótka i zamknięta historia. Dam znać na Tumblrze, kiedy skończę pisać i ile tego wyszło.
> 
> Po czwarte, skoro w tym tygodniu już pewnie nic nie spostuję (thorki będzie po świętach), bo ote nie zdąży zbetować, życzę wszystkim spokojnych i radosnych świąt, jakiekolwiek by nie obchodzili, zdrowia, stabilności i ciepła <3

– To szaleństwo. 

– Do tego niemoralne. 

– I niebezpieczne.

– Do końca cię popierdoliło, Stark. 

Steve, Bruce, Natasza i Clint wypowiedzieli się o jego planie w dość negatywny sposób. Ale to tylko cztery głosy. Liczył na milczącą większość. Głównie na Thora, który wpatrywał się w niego, skupiony i poważny. 

Zebranie przeciągnęło się chwilę, bo wyjaśnienie drużynie, o co mu właściwie chodzi, zajęło trochę czasu. Wcześniej podrzucił Lokiemu ten sok pomarańczowy i czekoladę, chociaż Bruce patrzył na to z rozbawieniem ( _Amnezja to nie oddawanie krwi, Tony_ ). Loki podziękował mu za jedzenie i zabrał się za nie bez strachu, że go trują, co było fenomenalne samo w sobie. W ogóle sama możliwość tego, że mógł stać blisko Lokiego, patrzeć na niego, rozmawiać z nim i to bez ryzyka dźgnięcia… Tony trwał w lekkim szoku, musiał to przyznać.

Jak można sobie wyobrazić, najbardziej całą tą sytuacją zachwycony był Fury. Jedyna osoba, która mogła im cokolwiek powiedzieć o tym, co właściwie stało się w muzeum – a tutaj robili już daleko posunięte założenie, że Loki byłby skory coś wyjaśnić chociażby Thorowi – nie pamiętała nic z tego, co się zdarzyło. 

Ale też nikt poza Tonym nie miał pomysłu, jak poradzić sobie z tą całą sytuacją. 

– To się nie uda – powiedziała Carol. – Nie na dłuższą metę. W końcu wszystko sobie przypomni i nas pozabija. 

– A co, jeśli nie? – spytał Tony. – Taka opcja też istnieje.

– Jest bardzo mało prawdopodobna – wyjaśnił Bruce. – To szok pourazowy. W końcu minie.

– Tego nie wiesz. To może być jakieś cholerne hokus pokus i efekt może być permanentny. 

– Brzmisz tak, jakbyś tego właściwie sobie życzył – zauważyła Jessika. 

Niech ją szlag. Być może. Z tego, co Thor opowiadał o swoim młodszym bracie sprzed tej całej buntowniczej fazy, Loki był dokładnie takim typem osoby, który Tony lubił. Może chciał poznać Lokiego, którego nie mieli okazji spotkać. Kto mógł go winić? Był ciekawy. 

– Pomyślcie tylko o korzyściach – perorował. – Dostaniemy kompetentnego magicznego konsultanta…

– Wiesz, że wciąż cię słyszę, prawda, Stark? – zagadnął Strange z ekranu. 

– …który wyjaśni nam ten cały galimatias z Oktesencją, do tego potężnego sprzymierzeńca i, jeśli wszystko potoczy się dobrze, skończymy z drugim Asem w drużynie. Jaką przewagę to nam daje? Nie wspominając o tym całym naukowym porno, które on może nam objawić. Loki na pewno wie, jak zbudowany jest Bifrost, i oszczędzi Jane całych lat pracy. Nie widzę wad w tym planie. 

– Pomijając to, że ta cała amnezja to może być po prostu jedno wielkie oszustwo i Loki rzuci się nas, kiedy zaśniemy, i pozabija nas jednego po drugim, bo jakiś świr wpuścił go nam do domu – powiedział Clint, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. – Naprawdę oczekujesz, że komukolwiek z nas uda się zasnąć, kiedy on będzie kręcił się po Wieży?

– Po pierwsze, ty i tak nie sypiasz, nie przy tym, ile kawy pijesz. Po drugie… Słuchajcie, gdyby Loki chciał nas pozabijać, wie, gdzie mieszkamy, i nie mam w Wieży nic, co mogłoby go powstrzymać, gdyby się tam teleportował. I nie wymagałoby to znoszenia naszego towarzystwa, aby się tam dostać. 

– Zgadzam się z Tonym – wtrącił się niespodziewanie Bruce. – Nie sądzę, żeby Loki udawał, nie w tym przypadku. Jest dobrym aktorem, ale nie aż tak. Pewnych reakcji nie można kontrolować. 

– Jakich reakcje? – spytał Steve. 

– Pozwolił mi się dotknąć. – Bruce wzruszył ramionami. – Nawet się nie wzdrygnął. 

– To o niczym nie świadczy – kłóciła się Wdowa. 

– Niektórzy z was tego nie potrafią – zauważył doktor. – Nic osobistego, wiem. Pamiętacie, że jestem Hulkiem. On nie. Więc. Amnezja jest autentyczna. Ale nie sądzę, żeby miała być trwała. 

– Jeśli Loki dowie się, ile lat stracił, będzie domagał się spotkania z uzdrowicielami – Thor odezwał się po raz pierwszy. – Będzie chciał wrócić do Asgardu. Wtedy wszystko się wyda.

– Właśnie dlatego mój plan jest taki genialny. Zmienimy to w tygodnie, najwyżej, nie lata. Sprzedamy mu przyjemną wersję wydarzeń, żadnych traum i urazów. 

– To cholernie ryzykowne, gnojku – zauważył Logan. 

– Wiem. Jestem tego świadomy. Ale uważam, że warto. Słuchajcie, Jarvis będzie go pilnował całą dobę. Rozumiem ryzyko, naprawdę, ale czasami warto zaryzykować, prawda? 

Przemawiał przez niego bardziej biznesmen niż Avenger. A w tym był kiepski, tego typu pracę odwalała zwykle Pepper i bardzo żałował, że jej tu teraz nie ma. Z drugiej strony, miał niepokojące przeczucie, że by się z tym nie zgodziła. 

– Chcesz, żebyśmy okłamali Lokiego – podsumował Thor. 

– Dla jego dobra! Czasami tak trzeba i niech ten, kto tego nigdy nie zrobił, pierwszy rzuci kamień. 

– Okłamywanie Lokiego dla jego dobra zapoczątkowało całą serię nieszczęść, przyjacielu Stark – powiedział ze smutkiem Thor. 

– Nie chcę go skrzywdzić. – Tony usłyszał samego siebie, kiedy to mówi, i w tej samej strasznej sekundzie dotarło do niego, że to była prawda. Cholera jasna. – Poza tym, jaką mamy alternatywę? Pomyśleliście o tym? Wsadzimy go do więzienia za rzeczy, których popełnienia nie pamięta? U nas czy w Asgardzie? A jeśli to coś więcej niż amnezja? Jeśli został, nie wiem, magicznie zresetowany i to jakaś niewinna wersja Lokiego sprzed lat? To chyba możliwe, prawda, Strange?

– O, teraz zależy ci na mojej profesjonalnej opinii. 

Thor wyraźnie się wahał. To mogło być wielkie zwycięstwo dla drużyny Iron Mana.

– Słuchajcie, chcecie tego czy nie, Loki pewnie wraca z nami i siedzi w Wieży, póki nie odzyska wspomnień, nieważne kiedy lub jeśli w ogóle to się wydarzy. I może tam siedzieć jako Loki przekonany, że jest naszym wrogiem albo Loki myślący, że jest naszym przyjacielem. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wiem, co wolę. 

Tony praktycznie widział, jak przebiegają procesy myślowe Thora. Bóg Piorunów dostał właśnie wszystko, czego pragnął od dawna: swojego brata, takiego, jakiego go pamiętał, szlachetnego młoda księcia, który nie ma z nim żadnej zwady, żadnej kłótni, żadnej waśni. _No dalej, Thor_ , myślał Tony. _Wreszcie możesz być takim bratem, jakim zawsze powinieneś był być. Naprawić wszystkie błędy. Nie mów mi, że nie skorzystasz_.

Natasza i Steve wymienili spojrzenia. Szpiegini skinęła głową. Clint obserwował to ze zgrozą. 

– Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że się na to zgodzę – powiedział łucznik. 

– Oczywiście – zgodził się z nim Tony. – Masz całkowitą rację. Wiem, że to wiele, dla każdego z nas, ale też zupełnie inna liga, jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Nie proszę cię, żebyś się z nim zaprzyjaźniał. Po prostu… spróbujmy przeprowadzić to bez agresji, dobrze? 

– Nic nie obiecuję – oświadczył Clint. – I jeśli to będzie za dużo, jeśli Loki… Będziesz musiał wybrać, on albo ja, Stark. 

– Rozumiem. – Tony skinął głową. To było uczciwe, biorąc pod uwagę, co ma za sobą Barton, jeśli chodzi o Lokiego. – Nie proponuję tego, myśląc, że będzie łatwo. Ale wierzę, że damy radę. Wszyscy. 

Clint skinął głową. Thor pochylił się w stronę Tony'ego. 

– Więc co właściwie mam mu powiedzieć? – spytał. 

***

Loki nie czuł się dobrze. Próbował tego nie okazywać, bo jego pozycja zobowiązywała do pewnych zachowań, ale głowa wciąż go bolała, a jego członki były dziwnie ociężałe. Cieszył się, że pozostawiono go w spokoju, bo dało mu to czas na pozbieranie się. Chociaż niecierpliwił się i chciał wiedzieć, co się właściwie stało. Gdzie się znajdował? Kim byli ci wszyscy ludzie? Czemu nic nie pamiętał? I najważniejsze – gdzie był i co robił teraz Thor? Gdyby nie jego widok zaraz po przebudzeniu, Loki wpadły w panikę. I chociaż zazdrość zatruwała jego relację z Thorem od momentu, gdy Odyn ogłosił, który z nich – _jeden_ z nich – zostanie dziedzicem i królem Asgardu, to wciąż był jego brat i Loki czuł się przy nim bezpieczny. Jeśli Thor tu był, wszystko musiało w końcu nabrać sensu. 

Strach nie był sprzymierzeńcem rozsądnego rozumowania. Wykorzystał techniki, które poznał w czasie treningów, i zaczął mantry przeciwko lękowi, aby uspokoić szybko bijące serce i oczyścić umysł. Usiadł na łóżku i napinał nieznacznie mięśnie, aż upewnił się, że posiada pełną władzę nad ciałem. Ból głowy nie sprzyjał koncentracji i ćwiczenia sprawiały mu ból. Bitwa, o której wspomniał Thor, musiała być zażarta i teraz ponosił jej konsekwencje. 

Jedna z osób, które widział wcześniej, mężczyzna w czerwono-złotej zbroi, podrzucił mu jakieś jedzenie, wyrzucając z siebie potok niezrozumiałych słów, jakby nie musiał oddychać, kiedy mówi. Nie było tego wiele, ale racje żywnościowe na polu bitwy nigdy nie były imponujące. Wypił kwaśno-słodki sok i poczuł się lepiej. Nie wiedział, czym jest zawinięty w dziwny papier niewielki prostokątny pakunek, ale bał się, że jeśli go nie zje, obrazi gospodarzy. Odwinął papier podejrzliwie i wgryzł się w miękką masę. 

_O, Walhalla_.

Nie miał pojęcia, co właśnie je, ale było to doskonałe, słodkie i mleczne, i smakowało czymś, czego zupełnie nie znał. Nie mógł wybaczyć mężczyźnie w zbroi, że dał mu tylko tak niewielki kawałek tego specjału. Ale może coś tak wykwintnego było dostępne wyłącznie w niewielkich porcjach. Nazwa nadrukowana na papierze, którym był owinięty – Mars – sugerowała, że to coś poświęconego Bogu Wojny, więc może zwyczaj nakazywał spożywać to tylko po bitwie?

Gdyby w Asgardzie mieli coś podobnego, może z większym entuzjazmem podchodziłby do walki. 

Niestety, specjał wystarczył tylko na trzy gryzy. Ale Loki poczuł się też po nim znacznie lepiej. Czy to był odpowiednik Złotych Jabłek? Smakował tak samo wyśmienicie. W jakim dziwnym królestwie właśnie się znajdował? Z żalem złożył papierek i patrzył na niego chwilę smętnie, jakby w nadziei, że pojawi się więcej. 

Zamiast tego Thor wreszcie do niego powrócił. 

– Bracie. – Przysiadł na łóżku i delikatnie ujął dłonie Lokiego. Psotnik zdziwił się, bo Thor nigdy nie okazywał w ten sposób czułości. Miał raczej zwyczaj miażdżyć kości swoich ukochanych w niedźwiedzim uścisku i z pewnością Loki nie posądzał go o dość troski i uwagi dla innych, aby uwzględnić to, że są ranni. – Jak się czujesz?

– Lepiej. – Spojrzał na mężczyzn, którzy weszli do pomieszczenia razem z Bogiem Piorunów. Dwóch z nich widział wcześniej, wysoki blondyn pojawił się pierwszy raz. – Dziękuję za posiłek – zwrócił się do mężczyzny w zbroi. – Był pyszny.

– Drobiazg. – Machnął odzianą w rękawicę ręką. Ale jego oczy rozbłysły, kiedy usłyszał pochwałę. Interesujące. Nie wspominając o tym, że pożerał wzrokiem Lokiego. Jakby nie mógł się na niego napatrzeć. Zresztą Thor też tak na niego patrzył. Medyk, który badał go wcześniej, uśmiechał się z rezerwą. 

– Bracie. – Thor nie puścił nawet jego rąk. – To nasi gospodarze, waleczny kapitan Rogers i genialny wynalazca Tony Stark. A to doktor Banner, który się tobą zajmował. To obrońcy Midgardu, w którym się właśnie znajdujemy. 

– To Midgard? – Loki rozejrzał się wokoło. Był pewien, że to któreś ze sprzymierzonych królestw, bo że nie są w Asgardzie, zrozumiał zaraz po przebudzeniu. – Wygląda… inaczej, niż to pamiętam. 

– Taaa. Kilka tysięcy lat to dość czasu na zmianę wystroju – rzucił Tony. 

Psotnik spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były inne, kiedy patrzył na Iron Mana, niż kiedy spoglądał na Thora lub pozostałych. Bardziej skupione. Było jasne, że dla Lokiego wszyscy poza jego bratem są elementem wystroju. Ale na Starka patrzył lekko zmrużonymi oczyma, oceniając i kalkulując. Och, Tony widział, jak trybiki w głowie Lokiego poruszają się, rozważając możliwości. Zauważył też, że jego komentarz sprawił, że kąciki ust boga uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu. 

– Z pewnością – zgodził się z nim Loki. – Podoba mi się ta zmiana. Kanalizacja zawsze jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Cieszę się, że udało wam się do tego dojść. 

Teraz to Tony się uśmiechał. Wredny gnojek. Ale w jego słowach nie było okrucieństwa. Arogancja, jasne, ale Stark był ostatnią osobą, której mogłoby to przeszkadzać. 

– Och, mieliśmy ją już, kiedy się tu ostatnio pałętaliście. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Rzymie?

– Obiło mi się to o uszy. – Loki oblizał usta. – Ale moja wiedza o Midgardzie jest bardzo wybiórcza. Z chęcią dowiedziałbym się więcej… lordzie Stark. – Zdecydował się użyć w miarę bezpiecznego tytułu i ze zdziwieniem obserwował, jak oczy mężczyzny rozszerzają się, kiedy to usłyszał.

Tony w tym momencie był bardzo wdzięczny za to, że dalej ma na sobie zbroję, która ukrywała jego… uhm, fizjologiczną reakcję na to, jak Loki go właśnie nazwał. Z drugiej strony, ał, bolało i nawet nie musiał użyć Extremis, żeby pozbyć się tego problemu, sam strach, że coś sobie _obetrze_ w zupełności wystarczał.

Kapitan chrząknął, wyraźnie zakłopotany. 

– Uhm, tak – powiedział Thor. – W każdym razie… jesteśmy w Midgardzie i… 

– I co w nim robimy? Po tym, jak ojciec wyraźnie zabronił nam wizyt w tej krainie całe stulecia temu? – spytał Loki.

– Pomagamy im, Loki. Nasi przyjaciele mają problem z potężnym magicznym artefaktem, nazwanym Oktesencją. Zwrócili się do Asgardu o wsparcie i dlatego… tu jesteśmy. 

Loki miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby nie był przekonany co do prawdziwości tej historii. Tony nawet go nie winił, biorąc pod uwagę, jak nieprzekonująco brzmiał Thor. 

– Oktesencja wywołała kryzys w najpotężniejszym królestwie Ziemi. – Kapitan przejął pałeczkę. – Magowie zaczęli toczyć o nią walki. Nie wiemy, czym jest kamień i nie rozumiemy, jak działa, ale wielu zginęłoby, gdyby wpadł w niepowołane ręce. Zwróciliśmy się do was o pomoc. Wczoraj doszło do walki z czarnoksiężnikami, którzy próbowali go zdobyć. Zostałeś ranny w czasie potyczki, a kamień zniknął. Wciąż nie wiemy, co się stało, a teraz budzisz się i nic nie pamiętasz. Liczyliśmy na to, że właśnie ty wyjaśnisz całe zajście. 

Loki liczył na to, że Thor wyjaśni mu, co się właściwie dzieje, a tymczasem brat, jak zwykle, raczej go rozczarował, bo po tej przemowie rozumiał jeszcze mniej niż przedtem. Śmiertelnicy zwracali się do niego z pominięciem tytułu i jakiegokolwiek protokołu, a Thor zdawał się tym nawet nie przejmować. Pomijając tę bezczelność, nic z tej historii nie miało sensu. Czemu miałyby ich obchodzić problemu Midgardu? Miał coraz więcej pytań. 

– Czy Odyn wyraził na to zgodę? – zwrócił się do Thora i spojrzał na niego ostro, bo miał pewne podejrzenia. 

To była najtrudniejsza część ich historii: sprawić, żeby Loki nie chciał z miejsca wracać do Asgardu, gdzie w najlepszym razie czekała go egzekucja. Tony obserwował rozwój rozmowy z niepokojem, bo Thor ich zapewnił, że wie, co powiedzieć bratu, więc nie mieli pojęcia, co zaraz usłyszą. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak Gromowładny radził sobie do tej pory, Tony był pełen obaw.

– Nie do końca – przyznał Thor i wyglądał na skruszonego. – To… uhm… to miała być nasza ostatnia wspólna wyprawa. Zanim… zanim przejmę obowiązki tronu. Mieliśmy po prostu… 

– Przeżyć razem przygodę – dokończył za niego Loki. – Niech zgadnę: to był mój pomysł, prawda? 

Thor krótko skinął głową. Och, to było piękne, bo Loki kupił to bez zastrzeżeń. Przynajmniej coś. Może jednak Gromowładny znał trochę swojego brata. 

– Więc ojciec nie wie, że tu jesteśmy – westchnął Loki. 

– Myśli, że udaliśmy się na polowanie w Alfheimie. 

– Wspaniale – wycedził Loki przez zęby. To znaczyło, że nie może liczyć na pomoc uzdrowicieli w tym momencie, bo wtedy ich kłamstwo się wyda. I to jego obarczą winą za wszystko. Miał ochotę cofnąć się w czasie i kopnąć samego siebie za te idiotyczne pomysły. Co wyobrażał sobie, że przez to osiągnie? Thor spuści nieco ze swojego nadętego tronu i nagle będzie nadawał się na króla? Czy miał nadzieję, że jego brat zginie w trakcie walk i problem, który stworzył Odyn, wyznaczając dziedzica, sam się rozwiąże?

Nienawidził się za takie myśli, szczególnie teraz, gdy Thor trzymał go delikatnie za nadgarstki, w miejscu, gdzie kończyły się rękawy zbroi i patrzył na niego oczami pełnymi miłości.

Thor był jego bratem. I zagrożeniem dla przyszłości Asgardu. 

Cóż, teraz Loki miał ważniejsze problemy niż troska o Wieczną Krainę. Jak swoja pamięć. 

– Ile dni minęło od uczty? – spytał. 

– Kilka...naście – powiedział Thor. – Szczerze mówiąc, straciłem rachubę. Trochę ponad tydzień.

– I cały ten czas byliśmy w Midgardzie?

– Niemal. – Thor skinął skwapliwie głową.

Loki pochylił głowę, analizując informacje.

Było wątpliwe, że rzucił się w tę przygodę, nie mając pojęcia, z czym mają do czynienia. Ale śmiertelnicy twierdzili, że nie wiedzą, czym jest kamień, ta… Oktesencja. Nazwa nic mu nie mówiła, ale może zna artefakt pod innym mianem. Tylko uznał, że nie podzieli się z nimi tą informacją. Cóż. Warto to było zbadać. Być może miał tu do wygrania coś, co było warte kilku dni z jego życia. Być może naprawdę znalazł sposób, aby udaremnić koronację Thora. Loki nie ufał niemal nikomu w Dziewięciu Światach, ale musiał zaufać sobie. Nie naraziłby się bez powodu na gniew Odyna.

– Przykro nam, że zostałeś ranny – odezwał się ten mężczyzna, Kapitan Rogers, tak podobny z postury do Thora. – Nie oceniliśmy właściwie sytuacji. Ponoszę pełnię odpowiedzialności za to, co się stało. 

– Ponosimy – dodał szybko Stark. 

– Czyżby? – Loki był niemal rozbawiony tym, że śmiertelnicy uważają się za odpowiedzialnych za to, co spotkało boga.

– Kapitan i… lord Stark są naszymi dowódcami w tej misji, bracie – powiedział Thor. Psotnikowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że ten tytuł rozbawił Boga Piorunów. Ale to było bez znaczenia wobec szoku, jakim był fakt, że Thor akceptuje czyjeś rozkazy nad sobą. Loki przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. 

– Obiecuję, że znajdziemy sposób, aby to naprawić – zwrócił się do niego Stark. – To tylko… chwilowa niedyspozycja. 

W słowach mężczyzny było wiele uczucia, jakby naprawdę przejmował się dobrostanem Lokiego. To było… zastanawiająco, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jak śmiało poczyna sobie z księciem. Stark zwracał się do niego z pasją, którą ledwie skrywał, i Loki był zaintrygowany bezczelnym śmiertelnikiem. 

– Dziękuję – odpowiedział Loki. – Nie mam pretensji o zaistniałą sytuację – dodał, żeby uspokoić ewentualne obawy, że wystąpi z żądaniami zadośćuczynienia. Sam był sobie winny. – Ale chcę wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło – podkreślił. 

– Amora Czarodziejka pojawiła się na polu bitwy – wyjaśnił Thor. – Obezwładniła… większość z nas. 

– Nie wątpię – powiedział z przekąsem. Ukrył swoje emocje, głównie obawy i ekscytację. Bo jeśli Amora się tu pojawiła, artefakt musiał mieć znaczenie. Czarodziejka nie zaczęłaby walki o byle świecidełko czy księgę zaklęć. Czyli był na właściwym tropie. Naprawdę wpadł na ślad czegoś wartościowego. 

– Jeśli mógłbyś wyjaśnić nam, jak działa magia Amory… – zaczął Kapitan, ale Tony mu przerwał.

– Steve, to może poczekać. Chłopak i tak dostał potężną dawkę informacji do przetrawienia. I nikt z nas nie zniesie kolejnego raportu. Siedzimy w tej latającej puszce od kilku godzin. Może pora wrócić do domu? Pizza? – Mężczyzna spojrzał z nadzieją na Thora, który przytaknął mu z entuzjazmem. 

– Pizza – potwierdził. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę do Lokiego, aby pomóc mu się podnieść z łóżka. – Chodź, bracie. 

– Super. Steve, zawiadom resztę. Zbiórka w Quinjetcie za dziesięć minut. – Tony już wysyłał polecenia do Jarvisa. Pokój dla Lokiego czekał w Wieży od momentu, gdy przedstawił swój plan drużynie, bo wiedział, że wyjdzie z Helicarriera tylko z Psotnikiem albo wcale. Teraz jeszcze Jarvis składał standardowe zamówienie w ulubionej pizzerii Avengers. Przygotowanie zamówienia, które wystarcza, by nakarmić troje superżołnierzy i – na tę chwilę – dwóch Asów oraz całą bandę głodnych ludzi, zajmowało chwilę. 

Kapitan wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Chyba nie miał sił się kłócić, bo też był zmęczony albo ustępował Tony'emu ze względu na ich wcześniejszą sprzeczkę. Ostatecznie skinął głową i wyszedł zebrać drużynę. 

Tony został, dalej chłonąc wzrokiem Lokiego, który odpowiadał mu tym samym. Thor stał między nimi jak zbędna i niezręczna kłoda. 

– Więc – powiedział Stark. – Witaj w Midgardzie, Loki. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba ci się pobyt.

Psotnik omiótł go nieprzeniknionym spojrzeniem. Uśmieszek wkradł się mu na usta i Tony poczuł, jak serce bije mu szybciej. 

– Nie wątpię, że tak właśnie będzie. – Psotnik wyminął go w drodze do wyjścia i Tony potrzebował całej siły woli, żeby za nim nie pobiec.


End file.
